Among the Stars
by MortisBane
Summary: <html><head></head>Alfred F. Jones, a simple student in Washington D.C. USA, is fascinated by space and the stars. And his life long dream comes to reality in the form of one sharply dressed Brit. (Birthday present for my friend Olivia, Happy Birthday!)</html>


A little boy with wheat golden hair and baby blue eyes sat kneeling by his window sill staring up into the dark starry sky. His eyes shimmered with wonder and awe as he watched all the glittering sparkles that dotted the entire sky. As far as he could see there were the small little crystals that smiled and glistened looking back at him.

The young boy of nine had a natural affinity for the starry sky. His curiosity was just as boundless as the space that held his precious stars. Each star had a story to tell, each wisp of light he saw dance across the sky was something much much larger, yet to him it was a mere dot. That's what truly interested him, the mere fact that each little dot was thousands upon thousands of times bigger than he could see made him giggle with glee.

This was a ritual to the boy, every night he'd slip out of bed and stare up at the sky. Watch the same stars he watched numerous times before, and yet never get bored. Many nights the boy's mother would find him fast asleep, his cheek resting on the cool white wood board. She'd simply gather him up in her arms, put him into his bed and cover him back up.

This night as the boy stared up at the starry sky just as he would do any other night he was caught red handed.

"Alfred F. Jones!" The young boy named Alfred turned around his wide blue eyes locking with his mother's amber ones. "What are you doing up, you were supposed to go to sleep an hour ago."

"But mom, how could I when there's all those stars up in the sky." The young boy whined in defence as he slumped over to his bed. His mother walked over sitting down at the edge of the bed and helped tuck in her son when he clambered up onto the mattress with his Buzz Lightyear footy pajamas.

"I know sweetie, but young astronauts need their rest." Alfred looked up at her with a smile pulling his covers closer.

"Do you think I'll actually be an astronaut mom?" His mother laughed leaning down placing a gentle kiss on his forehead which Alfred swatted away with a giggle.

"I can't see the future, but I know that if you dream enough, and try hard enough, anything is possible." Alfred kept up his smile as he laid back down against the plush mattress.

"Thanks mom!" He pulled the covers up to his neck snuggling down into the covers.

"Of course sweetheart, now will you go to bed this time?" He gave her a nod and she sat up from the bed running her fingers gently through his hair. "Good boy, good night Alfred. I love you."

"G'night mom, love you too." The amber eyed woman made her way out the door and with one more smile turned off the light and shut the door behind her. Alfred kept his eyes trained on the door a bit longer before he looked back over to the window. The little stars twinkled on not bothered by the events that went on in the little boy's room.

"One day," Alfred began, "I'm gonna join you up there. Just me and the stars…" He smiled to himself and turned on his side closing his eyes, welcoming sleep with open arms.

**~Ten Years Later~**

Nineteen year old Alfred Jones walked down the street, stretching his arms over his head getting the kinks out of his back. He'd just gotten off a long shift at his part time job at a local coffee shop and was now on his way back to his dorm. Alfred was a freshman at Howard University in Washington D.C. working towards gaining a degree in astronomy.

It was around five in the afternoon as Alfred made his way back, he's made the trek everyday to and from work, yet today was different. As he rounded a corner to turn onto a street he was smashed into by another man sprinting down the sidewalk. The two collided Alfred nearly losing his footing and falling to the ground but he managed to keep up right. The other male was not so lucky. He stumbled forward falling to his hands and knees, though the fall did little to stop the persistent and well dressed man. He stood back up, stumbling a bit falling against the wall before taking back off down the street spending but a moment to shout a sorry back Alfred's way. His voice was fast and panicked yet Alfred could still make out a heavy British accent. He watched the man run with a goofy grin on his face before he noticed something laying on the side walk. It was...well Alfred didn't know what it was. It was long and looked like it was made of metal, he picked it up and found the little device a lot heavier than he thought. Clearly the man he collided with had to of dropped it in his rush. Alfred looked up just in time to see him turn another corner.

"Hey dude you dropped something!" He screamed already running after him. Alfred had deemed himself as somewhat of a hero, always wanting to help others no matter the cost, and even though this man ran into him he still wanted to help him out. "Dude wait up!" Alfred made it to the corner swiftly, himself being very much in shape and saw the other still in a sprint. "Yo British dude!" He called after him though the man didn't even flinch to acknowledge Alfred.

They continued running Alfred slowly making progress yet just short of ever gaining the other's attention. The man had to of been a runner because despite his smaller built frame the man had serious speed and stamina. Alfred was becoming a little winded himself but the other kept on going. They turned down so many streets and alleys Alfred was beginning to get lost, he thought perhaps the effort wouldn't be worth it in the end, but he pushed those thoughts away. He lost track of what streets they turned on and how long they had been running when he was finally able to stop. He saw the man dash through a door to an old warehouse that had been abandoned for as long as Alfred could remember. Alfred followed him in powering down to a jog smiling that he was finally done chasing.

When Alfred entered he saw the man still as stone staring at the center of the room his back to Alfred. In the center of the room there was a single statue, it looked like an angel that was crying into her hands. Why was there just one random statue in the middle of an abandoned warehouse?

"Um...hey dude…" Alfred started up choosing to ignore the statue and approach the man.

"Don't move!" The British man yelled not turning to look at him yet held his hand behind him as enphesus on his words. "Don't blink, not for a second…" Alfred looked at him then back at the angel statue not bothering to head his words.

"Um, are you alright? You didn't hit your head when you fell did you?" Alfred chuckled taking another step closer.

"I said don't bloody move!" The man shouted again. "Just don't move, I'll get us out of here…" Again Alfred looked between the two smiling to himself like it was a joke. "How'd you like this?!" He shouted suddenly, obviously not directed towards Alfred, and reached into the back pocket of his black dress pants and pulled out a pen holding it out at the statue. It took him a moment to realize that the pen wasn't what he had intended to pull out. His eyes shifted to the writing utensil and his shoulders slumped in defeat. "Oh bollocks…"

Though it was a mere second that both of their eyes were trained away from the angel it was enough time for the angel to move. Alfred glanced up finding the angel no more than a foot from the strange man her arms outstretched away from her face, her nails were long and sharp like claws, her mouth was large and agape like she was screaming, showing off the sharp teeth that laid within her mouth.

"Oh sh…" Alfred started loudly stumbling backwards away from the statue. The other man looked up now realizing his mistake stepping back himself.

"Oh…" Is all he said looking the angel up and down with unblinking eyes as he slowly strolled backwards towards Alfred. "Well Lad, at least you sound like a lad,"Alfred dared not take his eyes off the statue again, but he did recall that this man never did get a look at him, having had his back to him the whole time. "I believe this is a good time to take our leave…"

"O...Our what…?" Alfred asked his breathing heavy from anxiety.

"Oh it means run you stupid American!" He shouted turning on his heels in an instant grasping Alfred's hand pulling him along as he dashed back out of the warehouse. Alfred's legs had no choice but to run along with the shorter man as they ran back through the many alleys and streets. It was a lot darker than Alfred remembered it being and the thought of that terrifying thing being behind them pushed on his adrenalin.

"Is that thing following us?!" He asked using all his will not to look behind him.

"Most likely…" The man dragging him along responded before making another sharp turn down another alley.

"What is it?!" He stumbled over his feet a bit nearly tripping but regained his balance, the stumble caused him to look behind them and he didn't see the angel there. "I can't see it!"

"She doesn't want you to see her. She's a weeping angel, they can only move when you aren't watching." With another sharp turn they were at the opening of a dead end, nothing around but scattered newspapers and a random blue box against the wall.

"It's a dead end!" Alfred breathed looking around then behind him as the man let go of his hand running over to the tall blue box.

"No its an escape!" He turned to Alfred with an over excited smile while he pulled out a key. He unlocked the blue box, which Alfred could see looked like an old Police Box like they used to have in England, and ran inside.

"We're just going to hide in a tiny little box?!" Alfred gaped going over to the slightly cracked door. The other man swung open the door and grabbed Alfred by his shirt collar pulling him inside.

"Just get in here!" Alfred stumbled inside and braced himself expecting to crash into the inside wall of the blue box. When the impact never came Alfred slowly opened his eyes, what he saw left him utterly dumbfounded. What he thought would be a small cramped box was really an enormous room, with so many bright lights, wires and switches. He couldn't even tell what it was he was staring at.

"I...I...I it's…" He stammered unable to find his words as he looked all around him.

"Yes its bigger on the inside, I get that a lot but we don't have time for explanations so please pick your jaw off my floor and get away from that door." The man spoke as he rushed up the metal stairs to the large whatever it was in the middle of the room. The only recognizable thing Alfred could see was the large tube protruding from it up into the ceiling.

"What is this place…?" He asked after a moment still looking around trying to absorb all of it.

"This is the TARDIS, Time And Relative Dimension In Space, or in layman's terms, my time machine." Came the response as the man ran around the thing pulling levers and switches, pressing buttons and checking monitors.

"A time machine…" Alfred repeated in complete awe.

"Well more like a ship, because I can take it anywhere through time _and _space. Speaking of which I advise you to hold on." Alfred turned away from one of the brightly lit walls and looked over at the man just in time to see him pull on a lever. A strange whooshing noise started up and the Tardis shook around spurring Alfred to do as the man said and he grabbed hold of the railing. He clung to it tightly as he was swayed around in the shaking Tardis, though luckily for him it didn't last long and the whooshing stopped as did the shaking.

"Geeze dude what was that?!" Alfred asked slowly letting go of the railing.

"We moved, I warned you to hold on." The man replied pulling a few more switches before turning to walk over to Alfred. "Now we're away from the angel." Alfred watched him closely as he came closer and walked right on by towards the door. Without a word Alfred followed him peering out through the door as it was opened.

"You can go anywhere in time and space and you choose a few streets down?"

"Excuse you, we are clear on the other side of the bloody city!" Alfred smiled taking a step outside and looking on each side of the Tardis.

"How's you make this thing so tiny when its way bigger on the inside."

"It long and complicated, a moronic American like you could never understand it." The man replied stepping out to join him shutting the door behind him.

"Someone's on a high pedestal, thinkin' you're so smart from up there."

"I don't think I'm smarter, I know I am. And I prefer the term clever." Alfred let out a sigh rolling his eyes playfully.

"Who are you anyway?"

"I'm the Doctor." Alfred stayed quiet for a moment trying to understand what he was playing at.

"Um...doctor who?" He laughed looking right in his green glaring eyes.

"That never gets old…and it's just the Doctor, who are you?" Alfred smirked at 'the Doctor' and crossed his arms over his chest.

"If you're just the Doctor then I'm...just the Student." He put on a smug little look seeming very pleased with himself.

"Hm, seems fitting that you'd have a name that implies that with your far less superior brain is in fact inferior to me." The Doctor looked back at Alfred sporting his own smug look while Alfred's faltered into a look of disbelief.

"Excuse you I'm very smart!"

"Apparently not smart enough, Student." Alfred scowled, a look very foreign on the teens face, and clenched his fists.

"Fine my name is Alfred!"

"Alfred what?" The Doctor pried beginning to walk down the street at a leisure stroll. Alfred hurried after him falling into step right next to him.

"Alfred Jones." Suddenly the Doctor stopped and looked Alfred up and down eyes squinted.

"I had a companion named Jones once...obviously there's no relation…for many different...um factors..." He picked back up beginning to walk as if there was no pause before hand. "Oh right I forgot I had a question for you, what were you doing chasing after me?!" Alfred looked at him confused for a moment while he tried to process what he was talking about. When the realization hit him his face formed an 'o' as he reached into his pocket.

"You dropped this thing when you ran into me," He answered handing over the little device that brought him all this trouble. "I was trying to return it." The Doctor snatched the device from him holding it tightly in his hands.

"My sonic screwdriver! Oh I was so worried about where you went!"

"Y...your what?"

"Its my sonic screwdriver!" He exclaimed an enthusiastic smile gleaming on his face.

"Sonic screwdriver...does it just like screw in screws super fast?"

"Ugh no, I hate when people say that, it does just about anything I need it to do."

"Okay dude I'd say you're crazy but your box of British back there is stopping me."

"I told you her name is the Tardis!" Alfred laughed shaking his head and running his fingers through his hair.

"Alright well, Doctor, what are we gonna do about that angel statue?" The Doctor stopped once again turning to Alfred with a smile, and holding up his screw drive clicking a button to make it light up green and make a whirring sound.

"We're going to stop her."

**A/N: That is the end of chapter one! this will be a long running fanfic, all of it dedicated to my friend Olivia. Happy (Late) Birthday :) I hope you enjoyed this!**

**Stay wizard**

**~Morits**


End file.
